Vacaciones de verano
by aLeHuddyFan
Summary: House y Cuddy pasan unas vacaciones de verano en la playa, soy mala para resumir pero el fic es Huddy
1. Greg no seas inpaciente

ola poes aki les dejo mi **PRIMER** fic...espero que les guste...es el primer captulo oviamente va a ver mas...cada viernes o sabado voy a estar subiendo capi

los personajes de esta historia no m pertencen le pertenece a shore y a las personas k hacen posible esta gran serie

hola poes aki les dejo este fic huddy en los tiempos de muestro querido Michigan...lo mas probable esk tenga mas capitulos...pero tardare en subirlos por la preparatoria...trabajos...casa...etc...

disfrutenlo

Greg y Lisa llevaban 7 meses de noviazgo desde el dia de navidad...Se la pasaban a todas horas juntos...salian a pasear...comian juntos... en ocaciones ivan al baño juntos...ivan al cine pero la verdad eque nunca sabian de que trataba la pelicula...y como estaban en semana de examenes tenian que ir a la bibloteca pero no les gustaba ir...pero bueno tenian que pasar los examenes para poder disfrutar de sus vacaciones. Cualquiera que los viera diria que son la pareja perfecta y poes si tenian toda la razon., lo eran, casi nunca peaban y cuando lo hacian era por estupideces como por ejemplo...quien cerro la cochera...quien se acabo las galletas...por que no limpiaste esto etc.

Terminaron los examenes...salieron de la universidad...fueron a caminar un rato por los hermoss jardines y decidieron ir a cenar a un restaurant no tan elegante pero tampoco tan fachoso...despues de dos horas llegaron al departamento de lisa...greg se havia mudado con ella no mas de 4 meses para poder pasar mas tiempo juntos.

EN LA PUERTA DEL DEPARTAMENTO:

LISA: GREG...POR FAVOR SUELTAME...TRATO DE ABRIR LA PUERTA PARA DESCANSAAR...mientras decia estoy greg le besaba el cuello y con pekeños besos la boca.

GREG: OH VAMOS LISA!! HACE DIAS QUE NO LO HACEMOS POR LOS MALDITOS EXAMNES DE LA UNI.

Al terminar de decir esto greg tomo a lisa por los hombros y con mucha delicadeza empujo a lisa hacia la pared quedando ella entra greg y la pared no tenia escapatoria...lisa queria decir algo pero grag no la dejaba por tantos besos en la boca que le daba...y luego se pasaba su cuello

GREG: POR FAVOR LISA!!...NO M PUEDES DECIR QUE NO...TU QUIERES...YO QUIERO...

Lisa traba de empujarlo para poder entrar y asi descansar pero greg puso resistencia queria estar pegado a ella y en un solo movimiento grag tomo la pierna derecha de lisa y la subio a hasta su cintura...y greg se acerco un poco mas a lisa para que pudiera sentir lo que ella le hacia sentir y lo que lograba hacerle al "pequeño greg"

GREG: MIRA LISA...EL PEQUEÑO GREG YA ESTA LISTO PARA LA ACCION los dos miraron hacia abajo y greg levanto las cejas..

LISA: CREO QUE EL "PEQUEÑO GREG" YA NO ESTA TAN PEQUEÑO los dos rieron...DE 

TODOS MODOS...EL PEQUEÑIN Y TU SE VAN A QUEDAR CON LAS GANAAR POR QUE HOY YO ESTOY MUY CANSADA Y NO VOY A HACER SU ESCLAVA SEXUAL CADA VES QUE QUIERAN... Y COMO ESTA ESO DE QUE HACE DIAS QUE NO TENEMOS SEXO?? Y QUE DEMONIOS HICIMOS CASI TODO EL DIA DE AYER YO QUE RECUERDE LLAMAMOS DICIENDO QUE ESTABAMOS ENFERMOS Y NOS QUEDAMOS TODO EL DIA EN LA CAMA Y DESNUDOS Y NO CREO K LA CAMA ESTE EMBRUJADA COMO PARA QUE SE HUBIESE ESTADO MOVIENDO...

GREG: FUE EL DIA DE AYER?? Y YO QUE PENSABA QUE LO HABIA SOÑADO dijo ironico...CON RAZON DESPERTE MUY CANSADO Y TU DESPERTASTE MUY FELIZ.

Despues de 30 minutos pudieron entrar en el departamento...lisa entro a toda prisa y entro a darse un baño relajante mientras que greg se metio a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer.

GREG: LISA...QUIERES QUE TE PREPARE ALGO DE COMER??'

LISA: COMER?? ESTAS LOCO?? ACABAMOS DE COMER.Y PORCIERTO QUE COMISTEDEMASIADO..ERES UN TRAGON...MILAGRO QUE LA COMIDA DE MI COCINA NO SE A ACABADO...grito lo mas fuerte que puedo para que pudiera oirla ya que de la ducha ala cocina a via una gran distancia.

GREG: ESO LO VOY A TOMAR COMO UN NO...ADEMAS NO SOLO TENGO HAMBRE DE COMIDA SI SABES A LOO QUE ME REFIERO.

LISA: POES NI MODO POR QUE HOY NO TE PODRE ALIMENTAR...ESTOY MUY CANSADA LO UNICO QUE QUEIRO ES DORMIR TAL VEZ MAÑANA TE DE COMER..SI SABES A LO QUE ME REFIERO lo dijo con el mismo tonito que el habia utilizado. Greg entro en la habitacion se acosto en la cama y se puso a ver la television antes de que cierta personita llegara y le quitara el contro remoto.

GREG: POR QUE TARDAS TANTO BAÑANDOTE?? pregunto con un poco de curiosidad

LISA: YA ME TERMINE DE BAÑAR...LO QUE PASA ESQUE ME ESTOY CAMBIANDO..

GREG: Y POR QUE DEMONISO TE CAMBIAS ALLA ADENTRO ES LO MISMO QUE TE CAMBIES ENFRENTE DE MI OOOPSS DIGA EN LA HABITACION QUE ADENTRO DEL BAÑO-

LISA: HAY GREG...CLARO QUE NO ES IGUAL...MIRA DEJAME EXPLICARTE...MIENTRAS ME SIGO CAMBIANDO...SI ME CAMBIO EN LA HABITACION TU Y TU PEQUEÑO GREG NO PODRAN QUEDARSE QUIETOS Y ME VAN A COMER VIVA dijo riendose ESTANDO VESTIDA TU PEQUEÑO GREG CASI SE SALE DE TUS PANTALONES AHORA TE IMAGINAS ESTANDO YO DESNUDA...SABES ALGO MERJOR NO TE IMAGINES NADA POR QUE QUIERO SEGUIR VIVA...YA ENTENDISTE LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE UNA COSA Y LA OTRA??

GREG:BUENO..ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE MI PROPIA NOVIA NO CONFIA EN NOSOTROS hablando de su pekeño greg xD. Y QUE ME TIENE MIEDO. con voz de tristeza.

LISA: ESO YO NO DIJE, GREG...ES SOLO QUE HOY QUIERO DESCANSAR Y DORMIR ADEMAS EL MUNDO NO SE VA ACABAR SI NO LO HACES HOY mientras decia esto salia del baño y se dirijio al tocador pasa secarse el pelo

GREG: EL MIO SIIIII!! dijo en forma preocupante

LISA: SI CLARO...

Se miraron desafiantes como ellos sabian...en silencio nadie dijo nada por lo menos 5 minutos.. y greg rompio con ese silencio

GREG: PERO ME DEBES UNA NOCHE QUE VALGA POR DOS EH--QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE

LISA: SI YA VERE PERO HOY NO HABRA NADA DE ACCIONE.

GREG: ESPERO QUE NO TYE HAYAS ACABADO EL AGUA POR QUE NECESITO UN BAÑO URGENTEMENTE.

Lisa estaba enfrente del espejo...poniendose sus cremas para el cuerpo. Greg paso por atras de ella y le dio una nalgada pero con el mismo movimiento la atrajo hacia el. Lisa dejo caer todo lo que tenia en las manos y dejo salir un pequeño grito por lo k acababa de suceder.

LISA: QUE DEMONIOS HACES??...DIJISTE QUE TE TENIAS QUE BAÑAR URGENTEMENTE.

pero no huvo respuesta de greg lo que ocaziono que lisa se pusiera un poco nerviosa...lentamente greg se fue acercando a ella la tomo por la cintura y la acerco aun mas a cu cuerpo...grag bajo la cabeza hasta los labios de lisa...a pocos milimetros estaban sus besos pero greg solo los rozaba nunca los beso y greg se dio cuenta de que lisa ya habia cerrado los ojos y habia abierto unpoco la boca...paso a su cuello e hizo lo mismo que con los labios lisa no agunataba mas ella queria que la besara...mientras que greg subia por su cuello con pequeños besos lisa dejo salir un suspiro que hizo k greg sonriera...greg llego hasta la el oido de lisa...lo mordio...le dio pequeños besos...y soplo de tras de su oreja...

GREG: TIENES TODA LA RAZON...ME TENGO QUE BAÑAR URGENTEMENTE...

LISA: PEROO...YA NO TENGO SUEÑO MISTERIOSAMENTE YA NO ME SIENTO CANSADA

GREG: PERO NADA...TU NECESITAS DESCANSAR TU MISMO LO DIJISTE TUVISTE UN DIA MUY PESADO SE RA OTRO DIA...

y se metio al baño.- a lisa no le gustaba que greg usara sus propias palabras en contra suya y muchi menos le gustaba que la dejara con ganas de mas...cerro las puertas las ventanas y apago todas las luces de la casa dejando prendiada nada mas la que estabna utlizando greg... se acosto para poderse dormir ya...cuando ya estaba aounto de quedarse dormida.salio greg del baño y prendio la luz

LISA: APAGA LA LUZ POR FAVOR...

GREG: MANDE.MIESTERIOSAMETE ME HE KDADO SORDO...DIJISTE ALGO??

LISA: QUE APAGUES ESA LUZ!!se tuvo k levantar para ver mejor a greg...pero al verlo empezo a reir...por que greg le estaba haziendo un streptease...greg estab parado enfrrente de ella quitandose la playera y la avento muuuy lejos que cayo al otro lado de la habitacion  


GREG: Y PERDERTE TODO ESTO??...

greg seguia con su bailecito...se quito los pantalones con unos super movimientos sexys

LISA: EAEAEA MUCHA ROPA!! K SE QUITE TODA LA ROPA.

greg levanto las cejas hacia ella mientras bailba muy cerca de ella provocando otra risita de lisa...dio unos pasos atras y se quito los calzoncillos los atrapo con la punta del dedo del pie y los avento cayendo en la beza de lisa...los dos rieron

GREG: POR LO MENOS AKI ABAJO ESTA UN POCO MAS OBSCURO...

alterminar su bailecito greg se fue directo a la cama...y puso sus pies abajo de los de lisa

LISA: AY DIOS!! ESTAN FRIOS.

GREG: ESQUE EL PISO ESTA FRIO..

LISA: GREG...

GREG: LISA...imitando el mismo tono que habia utilizado ella.

LISA: NO SE TE OLVIDA ALGO??

GREG:MMMM...AHORA QUE LO MENCIONAS...NO...NO SE ME OLVIO NADA.

LISA: LA LUZ...GREG.

GREG: ASI LA LUZ!! ALLI ESTA NO SE VA A TERMINAR dijo riendose.

LISA: ESO YA LO SE...LO QUE QUIERO ESQUE VAYAS Y LO APAGUES.

GREG:mmm pero ya estoy acostado y calentito ve tu

LISA: JAJAJAJA...ESTABAS PARADO HACE 5 MINUTOS ALADO DE LA LUZ.

GREG: TU LO HAZ DICHO...ESTABA.OSEA DEL VERBO PASADO..OSEA QUE YA NO ESTOY ALLI

LISA: MUY GRACIOSO.

GREG: LISA ENTIENDE...NO TODA LA VIDA VOY A ESTAR AKI PARA HACER TODO ESTO...A VER DIME QUE HARAS CUANDO YO NO EST CONTIGO??

LISA: LE PEDIRE A MI NUEVO ESPOSO QUE HAGO TODO ESTO POR MI.

Y haci escutieron por 5 minutos mas...y lisa decidio pararse ella misma...se paro y puso una mueca de disgusto ya que el piso de madera estaba muuuuuuy frio...apago la luz y se tenia k regresar a ciegas

GREG: LISA?? LISA'?? ESTAS ALLI?? NO TE VEO??AAA TENGO MIEDO MAMI..

LISA: AAAAY GREG...CALLATE YA POR FAVOR

GREG: MAMI TE ENOJASTE??

LISA: NO HIJO NO...

LISA: MIERDA...MIERDA...MIERDA...QUE TE JODAN GILIPOLLAS...lisa se habia golpeado el dedo pekeño del pie con la pata de la cama..mientras que greg gritaba de dolor y de coraje geg no dejaba de reir como loco.

GREG: QUEIRES QUE TE LO CURE CON UN BESITO??

LISA: NO GRACIAS YA ESTA BIIEN...PERO GRACIAS.

GREG:OK...AHORA HAY DORMIR.

GREG: BUENAS NOCHES LISA

LISA: BUENAS NOCHES GREG.

GREG: SABES ALGO??

LISA: MANDE.

GREG: TE AMO.

LISA: LO SE...Y YO TAMBIEN TE AMO...PERO TE VOY A AMAR MAS SI TE DUERMES YA...OSINO TE VOY A MANDAR A DIRMIR AL SOFA.

GREG: OK.

GREG: DURME YA ...QUE MAÑANA AGARRAMOS CARRETERA TEMPRANO.

LISA: QUEEEEE!! A DONDE VAMOS O QUE?? NO ME HAZ DICHO K PLANES TIENES.-.

GREG: POES SON VACACIONES Y TENMOS K DISFRUTARLAS O NO??

LISA: GREG...DIME ADONDE VAMOS POR FAVOR

GREG: OK...MIRA TE ACUERDAS DE RICKY??

LISA: SI...QUE PASA CON EL??

GREG: A POES EL TIENE UNA CASA EN LA PLAYA A TRES HORAS DE AKI...ASI K LE PEDI LAS LLAVES Y NOS PRETO LA CASA DE LA PLAYA POR TODA UN SEMANA..

LISA. EN SERIO TE LA PRESTO¿¿

GREG: SI...ASI K KIERO K MAÑANA TE LEVANTES MUY TEMPRANO Y TE PONGAS TU BIKINI..Y SE QUE DESDE HACE MUCHO QUIERES IR A ESA CASA...

LISA: TE AMO GREG...ERES EL MEJOR...HAY K DORMINOS YA ENTONCES

GREG: AHORA SI ESTAS FELIZ NO??

LISA OVIO JAJAJA

AL DIA SIGUIENTE MIENTRAS ARREGLABAN LAS COSAS PARA LA PLAYA:

continuara...

bueno eso es todo el primer capitulo espero k les haya gustado

dejen comentarios


	2. El pequeño greg hace de las suyas

Hola pooes aki esta el segunda capitulo...esppero que les guste...y gracias por sus comentarios...y tambien por esperar una semana siguiente capitulo el otro viernes.

VACACIONES DE VERANO 2do. CAPITULO

Al dia siguiente Lisa se levanto temprano, arreglarse y arreglar las cosas que se llevarian a la playa, se volvio a bañar ya que la noche anterior habia hecho mucho calor, se puso su sexy traje de baño, que dejaba muy poco para la imaginacion y que tambien era uno de los favoritos de Greg...se puso un short y una playera de tirantes que se le ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo. Greg todavia seguia dormido...Lisa lo miraba se veia tan relajado, feliz y muy guapo penso Lisa, sonrio al recordar lo que habia pasado la noche anterior y el divertido baile...y sin pensarlo y con mucho cuidado se acerco a la cama, y poco a poco se fue acercando a el. una de sus manos estaba apoyada sobre la cama para no caer encima de el y con la otra mano le empezo a acariciar el pelo, fue bajando poco a poco y llego a hasta su mejilla derecha cuando apenas le toco Greg se estremecio lo que provoco que Lisa volviera a sonreir, Greg se estaba empezando a despertar y Lisa suavemente y dulcemente le dijo en el oido que se durmiera otro rato,que no habia prisa y como respuesta solo se escucho un quejido de el ...Lisa espero unos minutos y se volvio a poner en la pocision en la que estaba, le gustaba verlo o mas bien observalo mienras dormia. Con su dedo indice empezo a acariciar los labios de Greg siguiendo el contorno y dibujando pequeños circulos en ellos, se acerco un poco mas y le dio un gran beso, y con mucha delicadeza mordio el labio inferior de Greg y lo volvio a besar. se levanto de la cama para seguir con lo que estaba.

LISA: VAYA, ESTE HOMBRE SI QUE TIENE EL SUEÑO PESADO, SI TUVIERA SEXO CON EL EN ESTOS MOMENTOS NUNCA SE DARIA CUENTA lo que acaba de decir lo habia dicho en voz alta sin darse cuenta y voltio...

LISA: AAA...QUE BUENO QUE NO ME ESCUCHO...

Extrañada de sus pensamientos pervertidos hacia Greg...aunque pensandolo mejor Greg talvez tambien tenia esos tipos de suño con ella o con otra ¿ los tendra ?? se pregunto lisa.

Se fue a la cocina y empezo a preparar bocadillos para el camino ya que estaba un poco lejos la playa, en eso sintio el cuerpo de Greg pegado a su espalda y las manos de Greg estaban rodeando su cintura.

GREG: BUENOS DIAS!! PRECIOSA...¿QUE HACES?.

LISA: BUENOS DIAS...DORMILON, ESTABA PREPARANDO LAS COSAS PARA LA PLAYA Y AHORITA ESTOY COCINANDO Y NOS TENEMOS QUE IR A LAS 12:30 AM PARA QUE NO SE NOS HAGA TARDE.

GREG: ME PODRIAS HACER 2 TORTAS PARA MI, hciendo una voz de niño chiquito (Greg seguia en la misma pocision)

Lisa nunca le podia dar un no como respuesta cuando hacia esa tierna bocesita.

LISA: MMMMMM...OK...PERO TE TENGO QUE...DECIR ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

GREG: OH NO, ESTAS EMBARAZADA??

LISA: NO!! GREG, QUIERO TERMINAR MIS ESTUDIOS Y TENER UNA PROFECION ESTABLE, SI ME GUSTARIA TENER UN BEBE, PERO POR EL MOMENTO NO.

GREG: ENTONCES QUE ES?? QUE PASA??

LISA: ESQUE...he hizo una larga pausa

GREG: ESQUE...QUE LISA?? DIME ME ESTAS ASUSTANDO...

Mientras decias esto volteo a Lisa para verla a los ojos la levanto y la puso sobre la barra de la cocina.

GREG: YA LISA DIME, ME ASUSTAS!!

pero por parte de lisa...se estba muriendo de la risa.

GREG: QUE BIIEN...AHORA TE MUERES DE LA RISA.

LISA: LO QUE TE TENGO QUE DECIR ESQUE...ERES UN MALDITO TRAGON!! ME ESTAS DEJANDO SIN COMIDA fingiendo estar dormida y secando las lagrimas que se le havian salido de tanto reirse.

GREG: HAY LISA!! TE PASAS CREI QUE ERA ALGO DE MUERTE O DE VIDA...

LISA: CLARO QUE SE TRATA DE ESO...SI NO HAY COMIDA TE MUERES Y SI HAY COMIDA POES VIVES JAJAJA apenas podia hablar por que todavia se moria de la risa por la cara de suso que habia puesto Greg hace unos minutos atras.

LISA: JAJAJA YA ME DIVERTI UN RATO..AHORA SUBE LAS COSAS AL CARRO.

GREG: NOOO!!...ERES MUY MALA CONMIGO...YO SERE MALO CONTIGO...Greg solto a Lisa de la cintura para irse a su habitacion para bañarse pero Lisa lo alcanzo, jalandolo de la parte trasera de su pantalon.

LISA: HAY..TONTITO, ERA UNA SIMPLE BROMA. ME PERDONAS MIAMOR??

GREG: NOP!! alzando la cabeza para no verla a los ojos...oviamente Greg no estaba enojado, se divertia de la situacion solo queria ver hasta donde llegaba Lisa...Ella por su parte empezo a soltar un mar de lagrimas.

GREG: NO, NO, NO LORES LISA, ESTABA BROMEANDO, ACARICIO SU MEJILLA SECANDO SUS LAGRIMAS..VES?? ESTOY FELIZ...NO LLORES. POR FAVOR NO SOPORTO VERTE HACI.

LISA: EN SERIO??...

GREG: CLARO.

LISA: JAJAJA...CAISTE OTRA VEZ SOY LA REINA DE LAS BROMAS Y TU UN SIMPLE SIRVIENTE DE LA REINA.

GREG: apuntandola con el dedo, ERES...ERES..LA MEJOR PERSONA QUE HE CONOCIDO...TE ADORO...HAZ APRENDIDO A HACERME BROMAS Y SORPRENDEMENTE HE CAIDO EN ELLAS.

LISA: EL ALUMNO HA VENCIDO AL MAESTRO...con tonode victoria.

Lisa jalo del cuello de la camiseta de Greg y lo acerco hacia ella, se fundieron un gran beso...de esos pesos apasionales..al tener muy cerca a Greg...Lisa sintio la ya creciente exitacion de Greg, mientras lo besaba miro hacia abajo y efectivamente en su pantalo se veia su exitacion, y noto que a Greg ya le estaba empezando a estorbar el pantalon.

LISA: QUE TE PASA, CARIÑO?? POR QUE BAILAS??

GREG: LO QUE PASA ES QUE DESPERTAMOS AL "PEQUEÑO GREG" Y QUIERE SALIR DE SU CASITA PARA JUGAR UN RATO CON SU AMIGA Y SENTIRSE LIBRE...

LISA: JAJAJA...VEO QUE YA TE ACONSTUMBRASTE A LLAMAR A TU P...E...N...E. "PEQUEÑO GREG" VERDAD??

GREG: BUENO...ESQUE HACI SE ESCUCHA MAS DECENTEY BONITO,PERO SI QUEIRES LO PUEDO LLAMAR POR SU NOMBRE ORIGINAL.

LISA: OH NO,MEJOR SIGUELO LLAMANDO "PEQUEÑO GREG"...POR QUE NO QUEIRO PASAR VERGUENZAS EN LA CALLE O EN LAS TIENDAS

LISA: TE PUEDO PREGUNTAR ALGO??

GREG: CLARO...mientras la besaba en el cuello y seguia bailando.

LISA: POR QUE LO LLAMAS HACI??

GREG: JAJAJA ERES UN CURIOSA...PERO NO TE DIRE ES MI SECRETITO Y OVIAMNETE DE MI PEQUEÑO TAMBIEN.

LISA: MMMMM... BUENO..ALGUN DIA ME LO DIRAS...

Greg se acerco a ella y la volvio a besar.

GREG: ENTONCES QUE??

LISA: ENTONCES QUE?? DE K HABLAS..

GREG: PUEDO SACAR AL "PEQUEÑO GREG" A JUGAR??

LISA: DEJAME PENSARLO...y se puso su dedo indice en los labios..como si estuviera a nalizando la respuestas...NO!!, HOY NO!! TALVES CUANDO ESTEMOS EN LA PLAYA.

LISA: AYUDAME A SUBIR LAS COSAS AL CARRO POR FAVOR GREG...

GREG: PERO NO PUEDO...Y NO PUEDO CAMINAR

LISA: Y POR QUE DEMONIOS NO??

GREG: TE REPITO QUE EL "PEQUEÑO GREG" SE DESPERTO CON MUCHAS ENERGIAS Y NO ME DEJA CAMINAR.

LISA: A QUE BUEN PRETEXTO..SI QUEIRES TE AYUDO A QUE SE VUELVA A DORMIR YA QUE YO PRPVO QUE QUE SE DESPERTARA..

GREG: NO CREO QUE PUEDAS ES MUY FACIL DESPERTARLO PERO ES MUY DIFICIL VOLVERLO A DORMIR...ADEMAS...TU HACES QUE TODOS LOS "PEQUEÑINES" DE LA CIDUDAD SE DESPIERTEN...hechandole una miradita picara...

LISA: MUY GRACIOSO...

Cuando se distrajo Greg...Lisa sin levatarse alcanzo una jarra de agua fria en la bara de la cocina...la agarro y cuando se voltio Greg para volverla a besar Lisa le avento el agua a la entrepierna..

GREG: AAAAAAAAA ESTA FRIA!! VEO QUE TE LEVANTASTE CON GANAS DE HACERME BROMAS...Greg se jalo los pantalones hacia adelante...OH NO...DONDE ESTAS "PEQUEÑO GREG"""...ERES UNA MALVADA...HICISTE QUE SE DURMIERA...MALA...

LISA: NO. QUE NO SE VOLVIA DORMIR??

GREG: SI, CLARO...la beso a pesar lo ocurrdo, ella tenia razon era divertido cuandose hacian bromas entre 

ellos ovio por que ya tenian mucha confianza

GREG: ME VOY A BAÑAR, Y A CAMBIARME Y AHORITA SUBO LAS COSAS AL CARRO...

LISA: OK...YO TERMINARE AQUI...TE QUIERO GREG.

GREG: Y YO A TI...

Llego hasta el marco de la puerta de cocina y se jiro para decirle algo a Lisa...

GREG: LISA...NO ESTABA DORMIDO.

LISA: EH?? COMO DICES??

GREG: EN LA MAÑANA CUANDO TE SENTASTE A LADO DE MI Y ME BESASTE Y ACARICIASTE MI MEJILLA Y MI PELO...Y POR CIERTO ME DOLIO LA MORDIDA...garrandose el labio inferior.

LISA: ESTABAS DESPIERTO??...Y ...ESCUCHASTE LO QUE DIJE.?? un poco nerviosa

GREG: CLARO QUE ESTBA DESPIERTO...PRIMERO SENTI ALGO EN MI CABEZA, PERO NO LE PRESTE MUCHA ATENCION...Y LUEGO CUANDO ME ACARISIASTE MI MEJILLA ME ESTREMECI Y ALLI FUE CUANDO ME DESPERTE Y POES YA SABES QUE PASO DESPUES...

LISA: Y POR QUE NO DIJSTE ALGO?? O SIMPLEMENTE TE HUBIERAS LEVANTADO

GREG: POR QUE QUERIA VER A ESTA DONDE LLEGABAN TUS ACCIONES EN ESA SITUON EN LA QUE ESTABA.

LISA: AAAAAAAAAA...Y ESCUHACSTE LO QUE DIJE??

GREG: LO DE LOS PENSAMIENTOS PERVERTIDOS HACIA A MI??

Al escuchas esto lisa se puso roja como tomante.

GREG: JAJAJA a greg le gusto esa esenita de su novia...

LISA: todavia seguia rojaaa Y POR QUE TE RIES?? POR LO QUE DIJE EN LA RECAMARA??

GREG: CLARO QUE NO, MENSA, ME RIO POR QUE ESTAS SUPER ROJA, NO TIENES POR QUE PONERTE HACI...YO TAMBIEN TENGO ESE TIPO DE SUEÑOS PERO NADA MAS CONTIGO...NO PODRIA PENSAR EN OTRA MUJER QUE NO SEAS TU...la abrazo y le dio un tierno beso... ES MAS ESE TIPO DE SUEÑOS LOS HE TENIDO DESDE EL PRIMER DIA QUE TE VI...SABIA QUE IVAS A SER MIA...Y POES TUVE RAZON Y NO ME ARREPIENTO DE ESO...

LISA: OSEA QUE DESDE ANTES DE QUE ANDUVIERAMOS...YA FANTASEABAS CONMIGO TENIAENDO SEXO CONTIGO?? un poco curiosa, fingiendo estar enojada e indignada

GREG: CLARO QUE NO LISA...CRES QUE SOY MALDITO PERVERTIDO??...NADA MAS TE IMAGINABVA EN UN SEXY CONJUNTO DE ROPA INTERIOR DE COLOR ROJO CON ENCAJES DE COLOR NEGRO...UY QUE SIEMPRE BAILABAS ENFRENTE DE MI IGUAL QUE HIZE YO AYER PERO MAS SEXY Y MAS CUBIERTA...LO MALO ESQUE NUNCA NOS PUDIMOS ACOSTAR EN MIS SUEÑOS Y NO SE POR QUE

LISA: A DE SER POR QUE DESDE QUE ME VISTE ME RESPETASTE.Y NO ME QUERIAS PERDER..

GREG: TIENES TODA LA RAZON...QUE HARIA YO SIN TI y la agarro por la cintura y la dejo caer casi tocando el suelo y la beso...CONTINURA  


ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO...VAN EN LA CARRETERA...ABRA CELOS..ENTRE LOS DOS...TANTO EN LA CARRETERA AL IGUAL QUE EN LA PLAYA...ES TODO QUE LES PUEDO ADELANTAR


End file.
